A Fishcake by Any Other Name
by Gosangoku
Summary: Their fated battle has come and gone. Can their friendship overcome the years of pain they've gone through? - Sasuke/Naruto.


**A Fishcake by Any Other Name**

**{ **g o s a n g o k u **}**

**xo**

In stories Naruto had read, it always rained when something bad happened.

But when he fought Pain and people had died, when comrades had fallen, when people were grieving over lost lovers and families, the sun had been shining. And now, standing before his closest friend, his old teammate, the sky was bright blue and clear when Naruto felt anything but clearheaded. They stood upon the heads of Uchiha Madara and Senju Hashirama in the Valley of the End, and Naruto found it hard to fight off nostalgia.

"_How could you possibly understand? You've been alone from the start!"_

"Sasuke," Naruto called out, grimacing at the vivid memory of those words, of Sasuke's vengeful eyes that now seemed almost hollow. Indifference somehow seemed worse than hatred. "Back then, you said I'd never understand you..." he said, but Sasuke didn't appear to react. He remained impassive, hand nonchalantly gripping the sheathe of his katana as if this was just a bump in the road on his way to his destination. Naruto couldn't let him destroy Konoha, but he didn't want to have to destroy Sasuke either. "But you're wrong." Sasuke's eyes narrowed, but still he wouldn't speak. "My friends... My friends are my family. You're my friend, Sasuke," he said, smiling, gripping his chest as if his heart hurt. "As soon as I lost you, it was like part of me left with you. Tch, it sounds... really dumb, I know. But you're still Sasuke. Everyone keeps saying things like, 'The old Sasuke wouldn't have done this,' and stuff, but that's bullshit. You are Sasuke, there wasn't a past you. You're the same Sasuke I knew back then."

Sasuke's glare remained intact, and he didn't react at all. Naruto didn't really expect him to, but he had hoped. After all this time, he still hoped, and he probably always would. It was what many people found so infuriating about him, he guessed, but it was the Will of Fire that he believed everyone possessed. He couldn't give up, he wouldn't! And he would never give up on his best friend.

"Ero-Sennin was killed by Pain," Naruto said, feeling that all too familiar pang in his chest when memories of the perverted sage drifted through his mind. He swallowed thickly. "But even when he was dying, he left me a code to help me figure out how to defeat him. It's like... no matter what, even if those you love are gone, they're still with you. Here." Naruto hit his fist against his heart again and grinned. "It hurts. It hurts like hell, remembering. It's agonising standing in front of the murderer of your loved one. It's almost unbearable when you're alone and you just remember, and you associate everything with that person." His hand fell to his side and his grin fell into a solemn smile. "But Ero-Sennin died because he wanted to bring peace to the world, and that's what I want to do too. I care about the village. I care about you, Sasuke. Grief over someone's death is something you don't ever really get over, but... with bonds, you can still go on."

"Don't talk as if you understand, Naruto," Sasuke hissed, voice low but full of venom. His eyes were narrowed and Naruto could see the crimson filling them as his Mangekyou Sharingan activated. It had become so familiar after all this time, but it still left Naruto with disappointing weighing down upon his heart.

"I met my parents," he said, and Sasuke paused in the step he was about to take to close the distance between them.

"Your parents," Sasuke deadpanned, looking furious even in his confusion. "They're dead."

Naruto smiled. "When I almost lost control of the Kyuubi, I saw my dad. He made it so I'd see him if the seal was ever broken." He laughed, the sound a stark contrast to the hatred emanating from Sasuke and the thunder echoing in the seemingly bright sky. "Goes to show that even if bad things happen, it doesn't mean it'll stay bad!" he exclaimed, but soon sobered after Sasuke's unaffected monotonous eyes. "Then when I confronted the Kyuubi, my mum helped me out. She told me how she met my dad! Heh, I act a lot like she did, apparently," he said, brushing a finger across his nose sheepishly. "But... I couldn't have overcome Kyuubi's influence or learnt to work with him without the help of my friends. If I hadn't become stronger trying to help you, I don't think I would've defeated Pain."

Sasuke sneered, unsheathing his katana. "Bonds only make you weak!" He leapt from where he stood, appearing behind Naruto in a flash, but Naruto was faster. He dodged like he was lightning, and tossed several kunai at Sasuke, which were deflected like flies. "Stop holding back, Naruto," Sasuke snapped, "if you do, you'll – _die_!"

Naruto backflipped, narrowly avoiding the blade, and skidded to a halt. He leapt backwards as Sasuke flew down at him, an explosion of rubble erupting from the ground as he landed.

_I don't want to hurt him_, thought Naruto as he lifted a thumb and bit it, _but I guess I'll have to if I'm gonna bring him back!_

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

Sasuke leapt backwards at the blast of smoke as Gamabunta appeared, gritting his teeth. Naruto had gotten so much faster than he remembered, and it appeared to be no trouble for him to summon. Then again, he had an inordinate amount of chakra thanks to the Nine Tails, so it wasn't as if he had to be careful with it. Still, Sasuke noticed that he didn't spend chakra as frivolously as he once had. When they'd fought only three years ago, Sasuke could feel the chakra pouring out of Naruto like a waterfall, but somehow he now seemed so in control.

It was infuriating.

_I can't hold back against him either_, Sasuke thought. _I have to get rid of that fucking summon. I'll just get rid of both of them at the same time!_ "Katon: Great Dragon Fire Technique!"

Naruto stumbled atop Gamabunta's head as the ground shook, before a massive twister of fire erupted into the shape of a dragon. Even from where he was, he could feel the blaze heating his skin and winced. "Boss!" he shouted.

"Got'cha, kid!" Gamabunta leapt away, but the dragon easily manoeuvred easily and twisted its way through the forest towards them.

Naruto gritted his teeth, horrified at the destruction the fire was already doing to the forest. He had to get back into the Valley. "Boss, we gotta get that thing back to the Valley! I can stop it by getting to Sasuke, so you get that freakin' snake back where it can't harm anything!"

"Got me playing decoy again? What a brat..." Gamabunta huffed, but made no further protest as Naruto summoned multiple shadow clones.

"Guh!" Sasuke grabbed his forehead as his vision blurred and a pain pulsed in his head. Cursing, he narrowed his eyes, following that damned frog with his dragon. He couldn't afford to let his guard drop for a second—

"Rasengan!"

He swerved around to throw back Chidori, feeling his heels dig into the ground before being pushed back by the sheer power of Naruto's Rasengan. He thrust his blade backwards and a clone vanished before it could kick out his legs, and then with a swift seal he used a substitution.

Reappearing behind Naruto, he aimed another Chidori at his back, feeling his head pulsate again as another clone disappeared. Whirling around, he narrowed his eyes to try and find the real one despite his pulsating vision. He could feel a droplet of blood sliding down from his eye and grimaced, but – there! He twisted back, launching a shuriken and expecting the clone to vanish again, but this Naruto took the hit. The shuriken grazed his side painfully, but he didn't stop, and Sasuke couldn't extract his katana in time to block Naruto's kunai from slicing a gash beside his nose. With an infuriated growl, Sasuke punched Naruto hard in the gut... and Naruto disappeared, being replaced by a log.

_Shit!_ He'd been distracted by _clones_, he couldn't hold his Great Dragon, _and _Naruto had successfully evaded his katana with a measly substitution! Damn it, Naruto had only diverted his attention. With a growl of barely restrained rage, Sasuke dashed towards the Valley again. He'd intended to direct the battle towards Konoha, but obviously Naruto had noticed.

_He's not _as_ stupid as I assumed..._

"Chidori Eisou!" Leaping into the air, he threw his strength into the blast and aimed it right at Naruto's heart. _It ended with Chidori last time... It's only fitting. It'll be my final testament to you, Naruto... My best friend._

Naruto whirled around, feeling fury and rue flow through his veins. Gamabunta was fine, but Sasuke's intent was clear: he'd meant to kill. Even now, even after _Sakura_ had proved her willingness to go against Sasuke all-out without hesitation, Naruto still couldn't fight Sasuke with a wish to kill him.

_I promised I'd bring an end to this cycle of hatred_, thought Naruto, chakra sparking and igniting within his hand with a clone beside him, _and so even if this battle between us is fated, I won't kill you..._

"Sasuke!"

Bounding off of the ground, Naruto drove himself towards Sasuke with his Rasenshuriken twisting in his palm, and for the briefest of moments, all fell silent. Their gazes met, hatred in black and love in blue, and Naruto remembered when they'd first smiled at each other...

And then they collided.

The explosion was massive, uprooting trees and sending Gamabunta flying and clinging to a mountain to remain standing. The lake's water was sent soaring everywhere before swiftly cascading down in a torrent that soaked the landscape in an instant.

Naruto and Sasuke were immersed within whiteness. Pure, blinding whiteness that seemed infinite, and they stood facing one another. Naruto smiled tiredly. "We're here again, Sasuke," he said. "Never seems to end, huh?"

Sasuke glared darkly. Naruto almost seemed to be one with the bright light, but Sasuke felt like a foreigner, a stranger. "It will end."

Naruto still didn't stop fucking _smiling_ though. It emanated sorrow, but wouldn't disappear. "The fighting will end, yeah," Naruto said. He looked like he wanted to say more, but then just let out a laugh that sounded more like a sigh. He shook his head before saying, "I hope we'll be friends again."

Before Sasuke could respond, Naruto drifted back into the whiteness. For one moment, he thought that one of them had died, or perhaps both of them, and felt an empty weight settle upon him. But then, all of a sudden, noise invaded his ears, a screeching sound like needles colliding, and then felt pain erupt in his back as he collapsed against a mountainside. Coughing and spitting out blood as he tried to heave air into his lungs, he looked forwards to find Naruto in the same position, but already stumbling to stand up again.

_No matter what, he always gets back up..._

"Chidorigatana," he breathed. His sword burst with electrical currents, white electricity bouncing from it, and Sasuke spared no time in hurdling forwards. Naruto's eyes widened and he moved to dodge. "It's impossible to avoid!" Sasuke shouted, only to find Naruto practically vanished before his eyes as his blade crashed into the rock.

Naruto skidded to the ground of the Valley, clutching the shoulder that had unfortunately just got caught by the attack. He felt shocking impulses run through his arm and it was _agonising_—until it went numb.

"Shit," he hissed before returning his gaze to Sasuke, who was leant over his sword and heaving for breath. _Those eyes... They're hurting him, so he's not in much of a better condition than I am. _He frowned and cursed himself, wishing he was smarter. If Shikamaru were here, he'd come up with an effective strategy. But it was just him and Sasuke, two friends, two brothers who had anticipated this fight for... so long.

_It was so lonely._

_Even with the gentle warmth of the sun shining over him, he felt so solitary and out of place. At the playground and at the academy, kids always complained about their families and wished to have time away. All Naruto wished for was someone to spend time with him. Not that he'd ever admit that though, not to anyone else, especially in front of _Sasuke_..._

_But then again..._

_He glanced to the side, balking when he saw the person of his thoughts sitting by the water, gazing out at it with such a lonely expression that Naruto felt an odd pang of empathy he hadn't experienced before._

"Did you hear? The whole Uchiha clan was massacred... Only Sasuke survived."

_Naruto's pace slowed as conflicted feelings clashed. Naruto craved acceptance, but Sasuke already had that; receiving it from Naruto, someone he only looked down on, wouldn't mean a thing. Naruto desperately wanted people to smile when they saw him instead of whisper or glare, but Sasuke had plenty of people who greeted him with happiness. Naruto doing so would be insignificant..._

Still, if he smiled at me, I'd still...

_Huffing and sticking his hands deeper into his pockets, Naruto stuck his nose up and turned away as Sasuke did the same. Determinedly not giving into the slight temptation to join Sasuke, Naruto marched on, but as soon as he was sure Sasuke wasn't looking, he stopped fighting off the smile._

_Although they'd never show it – or even admit it – they had this weird understanding that nobody else could comprehend. It was a strange comfort, even if a small one, that brought a smile to his face on the most lonesome of nights._

Naruto's fists clenched, nails digging in his skin hard enough to draw blood. "Sasuke!" he cried. "Even if nobody else believes me, even you... I still want us to be able to smile like we used to! Dattebayo!"

Sasuke's glare was pure poison, hatred prominent in the spiralling Sharingan that once regarded Naruto with challenge, amusement, and even – dare he think it? – friendship.

There was none of that now.

"Then you'll have to kill me."

Naruto winced, but nodded. "I knew you'd say that," he muttered. "Sakura-chan... Even though she's still in love with you, she devoted herself to bringing you back no matter what. Everyone has, and so have I." Looking up again, the same stubborn determination in his eyes as he held years ago, he scowled at his friend. "But I will not sever my bonds! I won't sacrifice everything we've had! I'll protect Konoha and I'll save you!"

"I don't _need_ saving," Sasuke sneered, impatient now. Naruto just didn't _get_ it. He did everything of his own free will, including almost _killing_ him. And he was still calling Sasuke a_ friend_? "I've done everything I have because I wanted to..." He withdrew a shuriken with a clash of metal and shouted, "and now I want to kill you!"

A large shuriken went flying towards Naruto and he jumped up to dodge it, only for another hidden one to emerge from behind. "We used this technique together once, remember?" Naruto called as a clone vanished from the hit as he swerved around and jumped up, aiming a Rasengan for Sasuke. Sasuke could see the reluctance in Naruto's eyes and scoffed, moving to sidestep the attack only for Naruto's fist to collide with his face. The Naruto wielding a Rasengan had been a clone too? When had he had time to do that...?

"You're not as stupid as you used to be," he mused aloud, rubbing the blood from his lip and grabbed Naruto's fist and then kicked him in the gut. Naruto flew back and skidded as he landed upon the statue of the First's head, breathing deeply. He could feel Sasuke building up his chakra and knew that this was gonna get bad _real_ quick if he didn't at least equalise...

It was a risk, but...

Sighing deeply, his eyes fell shut and he knelt at the floor. Gamabunta, seeing this, groaned. "So I'm defending the brat now. Does he think I'm telepathic?" Unsheathing his own sword, he jumped in front of Naruto, adopting a defensive stance. He wasn't a match for this Sasuke, but he could at least hold him off until Naruto was ready again.

Yanking his sword from within the stone, the mountain shook ominously, but he paid it no mind. Gamabunta's eyes narrowed as a violet aura surrounded Sasuke. "I don't like the look of this..." he grumbled as the purple smog grew in size, and the sound of crushing bones echoed throughout the Valley as a ribcage was formed, and steadily began piecing together other parts until it was clad in armour.

"I have to end this so I can destroy Konoha," Sasuke said, voice strained but firm once more, and he stood confidently, glaring down at Gamabunta.

"Susanoo..." Gamabunta growled. _Hurry up, brat..._

Naruto felt the cries of the trees and screeching of the water and felt his heart ache. _I will bring peace. And I'll do it without killing Sasuke!_

His eyes snapped open – just in time to see Gamabunta being thrown to the side, blood bursting from his side as flames surrounded him. His eyes widened and, for a second, felt his heart stop.

The earth shook when he fell, and Naruto felt rage burn within him. "BOSS!" he screamed.

"_Now is no time to dwell on that, Naruto!_" Kurama growled from inside. "_You can't get distracted and let his downfall be yours..._"

Naruto felt his eyes sting and couldn't fight away the tears that welled up, but he nodded. "I know," he whispered, voice hoarse. Sniffing, he yanked at the knot in his headband, tightening it.

"_I'll lend you my chakra..._"

"Thanks, Kurama," Naruto said, glaring straight at Sasuke, "but I've gotta do this myself."

Kurama didn't respond, but Naruto didn't need him to.

"Katon!"

Naruto flash stepped away from the black flames that were launched at him but grimaced upon trying to move his left arm, still numb from the Chidori's effects earlier. "Good thing I only need one arm for this anyway..."

"It seems we're finishing it just how we did last time," Sasuke called as his Chidori charged in his palm as Susanoo pulsed behind him.

Naruto glared. _Not quite... Back then, you weren't intent on destroying the village. You even admitted that I was your best friend..._

"Let's finish this... once and for all! Naruto!"

_I won't let this be the end for either of us... _"SASUKE!"

**xo**

"Kakashi-sensei," Sakura said, but was steadfastly staring straight ahead, determination like steel glinting in her eyes. "Naruto's going to be all right."

Kakashi blinked in surprise. He hadn't expected that. Maybe a question over whether Sasuke would be killed or brought back, or a hesitant question over Naruto's abilities, but this blind faith in Naruto?

He smiled.

"Yeah, he will."

They exchanged threadbare smiles before black clouds flew towards them and wind as powerful as a hurricane shoved them back. The other medical shinobi cried out and Sakura grabbed their arms and moved to shield them behind a large rock. Sai swiftly summoned a beast to shield them further, but it could barely hold up within the force of the blast.

"What on earth...?" Kakashi whispered, lifting his hitai-ate and activating his Sharingan, but he couldn't see within the blackness that had transfused into a huge ball that enveloped the sky in darkness with hasty flashes of purple and crimson lightning. "That power..."

Sakura felt sick. Her two teammates, her closest friends, her _family_...

Why had it ended up like this?

_Why...?_

**xo**

He felt like he was floating.

It was like lying on the surface of the water gazing at the clouds, or when he meditated and everything was peaceful, except it wasn't... it wasn't _peaceful._ It was empty and cold.

"Idiot, you can't die here."

_What...?_

"Quit being lazy. You've had worse than this."

_Ero-Sennin...?_ _Why can't I open my eyes?_

"Jeez... Gamabunta's alive, y'know. He won't be happy if you've gone and died on him after what you put him through. Hell,_ I'd_ be pissed if you died after you defeated Pain!"

"Pain... Nagato... Nagato saved everyone, in the end... because of you, Ero-Sennin," Naruto choked out, the words agonising. He coughed, hacking wetly, as droplets of blood splattered down his chin.

"Speaking of which, what's with all this newfound modesty anyway? It really isn't you at all." Naruto's eyelids fluttered when he felt a warmth on his forehead, and he opened his eyes into exhausted slits to see Jiraiya smiling down at him. "I'm proud of you, Naruto."

_Naruto..._

"See?" said Jiraiya, grinning and leaning back. "It isn't your time just yet."

"Ero-Sennin..."

_Naruto...!_

"Take care, kiddo."

_Naruto!_

"And thank you... for realising my dream."

_NARUTO!_

Slowly, he felt the warmth and numbness begin to fall away, crumbling into tiny shreds of agonising pain that tore at every inch of his body. He gasped and coughed, choking on his blood, and writhed as if he could escape the pain.

"Hold him down!"

"Naruto, it's going to be okay – you're going to be fine—"

"Sakura, let me do this. You're too—"

"Involved? Tsunade-sama, with all due respect, you care for Naruto as much as I do! We all do. I have to heal him..."

_Sa...kura-chan..._ _It hurts... _One of his arms still felt utterly numb, but the rest of him was burning like he was caught in a blaze. It felt like Kyuubi's chakra from months ago when he lost control when it burned off his skin. It felt like thousands of ignited needles were being stabbed into his flesh. God, _God_, it hurt so _much_.

It hurt to know it was because of Sasuke.

"Sasu...ke..."

"Naruto!"

_Damn it... I can barely even talk... He sure went all-out, didn't he? But then again, I'm not dead..._

"S...Sa..."

"Naruto, don't talk." Kakashi's voice... wasn't it? A hand was pressed gently against his forehead. "Sasuke's alive too. Just hang in there, all right? You did it. Don't give up now."

"_Sasuke's alive too."_

"Good..." Naruto breathed hoarsely, managing to quirk his lips into the smallest of smiles. "See... Sakura-chan...? I kept – ngh!"

"Naruto!" she cried, eyes widening in worry, but her healing didn't falter for a moment.

"I kept... my promise..."

"You did, Naruto," she whispered with her own weak smile. "And I'm keeping mine. You're going to be fine, you hear me? You're gonna be just fine."

"Thanks... Sakura-chan..."

"No, Naruto," she said softly, tears falling down her cheeks. "Thank _you_."

**xo**

The drone of a constant beep was what Naruto awoke to. It was familiar, and it was both irksome and reassuring.

He didn't particularly feel like opening his eyes. He'd felt that way for a while now though. Sometimes he hoped that one day he'd wake up and all of it had been a nightmare, but most of the time he was still thankful for what happened, even if a lot of it was bad. None of that bad stuff had beaten him, and it still hadn't!

It just felt... weird.

He'd done what he'd been training for all those years, he'd defeated Sasuke and brought him back.

If he'd won years ago during their first battle at the Valley of the End, he'd be elated. He'd be grinning from ear-to-ear, ready to take on whatever life threw at him next.

Don't get him wrong, he still was.

Just...

He could think only of Sasuke.

Only of how his eyes had been full of pure, unadulterated loathing for so long now; only of how he'd pierced Naruto through the chest, again, in order to beat him; only of how... how, for just one moment, they'd both let their guards drop during their final attacks.

Both of them.

The door slid open and his eyelids twitched, but he didn't open them. He wasn't ready to speak to anyone yet; he was too tired, too... emotionally drained.

"How is he?" Shikamaru asked as Sakura carefully placed flowers in the jar beside Naruto's bed.

"He's stable," she replied, licking her dried lips and sighing, dropping her hands from the white petals. "He should be fine. You know Naruto," she said, smiling slightly, and glancing down at his bandaged face. The smile fell from her face and she pursed her lips, reaching down and touching a whiskered cheek with a hefty bandage over it. "His wounds are still really bad, but he'll recover. In time."

Shikamaru stared at her for a long moment before sighing, pushing himself off of the wall and approaching the bed and looking down at Naruto. "I don't get how he bounces back from stuff like this. He always does it though."

"It's kind of scary, right?" Sakura said with a small laugh, unshed tears shining in her eyes. "But it gives me hope, you know?" Sniffing, she lifted a hand to brush away the tears. "He pulls through everything. I'd never have made it to now if it wasn't for him."

Shikamaru breathed a chuckle. "I doubt many of us would have," he agreed.

Naruto almost smiled at that, feeling a warm spark in his chest at the genuine care in his friends' voices. He was sure they'd have been just fine without him, but knowing he meant that much to them – knowing he meant _anything_ to them – made him feel the slightest bit better. Even if Sasuke loathed him for ten more years, forever... at least his other friends still cared.

Still, the prospect of receiving Sasuke's hatred all their lives was painful. Naruto had claimed to be the only one who would be able to deal with taking on Sasuke's detestation, and it was true. It didn't mean he was happy about it though. Not in the least. Not when he still...

"Where are the others?" Sakura asked, finally averting her gaze from her friend.

"They'll be coming later, obviously," Shikamaru said, glancing out the window. "They're all eager to see him... Tsunade just didn't want too many people seeing him at once."

There was a long pause. Naruto wanted to move, feeling the tension in the room, but he didn't want to give himself away. It felt like a weight was lying on top of him anyway.

"She's worried about him."

Shikamaru glanced at Sakura. "She has a right to be. He almost died, Sakura."

_Way to be blunt, Shikamaru..._

"I _know_ that!" Sakura snapped, clenching her fists. "Both my teammates almost _died_ and are still in near-critical states because of each _other_. Because_ I_ couldn't stop this from happening!"

"Sakura!"

She froze, choking on a dry sob. "Sorry," she whispered, hunching her shoulders.

Shikamaru frowned at her before sighing. "Jeez, this is so troublesome..." he muttered. "Listen, maybe you should hang out with Ino for a while. She's pretty worried about you, and Naruto seems to need more rest..."

Swallowing her tears, she raised shimmering green eyes to look at him. "Yeah. All right. Thanks, Shikamaru," she whispered.

Naruto heard footsteps and the door sliding closed before Shikamaru sighed. "You can drop the act now, Naruto."

Naruto exhaled before forcing his eyes open. "I knew you'd figure me out," he mumbled. He shifted slightly and gritted his teeth, trying not to make a noise.

"Tch! Be careful, you idiot!" Shikamaru chastised, rushing over to lower him gently back to the bed. "Don't move for a while. You may be a fast healer, but a blast like that would take even you down..."

"I saw Ero-Sennin... just after the blast," Naruto breathed, and Shikamaru paused, then sighed and lowered himself into a chair beside the bed.

"And?" he asked, honestly slightly curious. He'd sometimes imagined Asuma still around to guide him...

Naruto smiled. "He said he was proud of me... Shikamaru, I bet Asuma-sensei would say the same to you..." With that, he submitted to the exhaustion and pain once again, eyes falling shut and head drooping to the side.

Shikamaru stared at him before shaking his head with a smile. "Jeez..." he murmured, tugging up Naruto's blankets and then leaning back in his chair to gaze out the window. "You sure are stubborn, Naruto."

"Always will be."

**xo**

Sometimes, Naruto wondered what it would be like to be normal.

Then he'd decide it'd be too boring.

But even so, he couldn't help but dwell on thoughts of what his family would have been like. He wondered how different he'd be, if he'd be happier or brattier, and then imagined the Sandaime Hokage looking incredulous about the notion being impossible.

Naruto grinned up at the monument at the Sandaime's carved face, and could almost envision the man looking back at him. He wondered what the old man would think – if he'd be proud, if he'd have made the same choices as Tsunade. He still missed the old guy, but he understood that he'd done what he had to bring peace to Konoha. Even if it hadn't worked, he'd done his best for the village he'd sworn to protect.

"It's been a long time, Jiji," Naruto said, voice softer than usual. He let out a small huff as he fell into a sitting position upon the roof he was upon, and then leaned back. "Lots of stuff sure has changed." The wind drifted past him, scattering leaves from newly growing trees about him in a small torrent. He glanced down to see small children with their parents planting shrubs into broken ground and felt a smile tug at his lips. "The villagers are doing their best though. I'm proud of 'em, even if I'm not Hokage just yet." He laughed impishly, brushing a finger across his nose. "But don't you worry! I haven't given up on it, Jiji!"

His shout was swept up in the loud wind and he shut his eyes as the feeling of nature warmed his being. Old trees that had survived Pain's _Almighty Push _felt like they were healing, and he could feel the newly planted shrubs becoming one with the earth. He caught a cascading leaf between his fingertips, fresh and green like it was spring. It was times like this, when he stopped to appreciate everything, that he realised he'd never want to be normal anyway. If he hadn't had the Nine Tails sealed inside of him, he'd probably not have made it through some of his missions when he was a kid. Not to mention, he didn't know if Ero-Sennin would have trained him or if he'd have met his mum and dad.

"Y'know, lots of people I care about... have died," Naruto said quietly, voice sombre and eyes dark with pain beyond many people's imaginations. But he smiled, and it was true. It was filled with mourning for his fallen comrades and friends, but bright with hope and everlasting love. "But even though I can't really stop thinking about them, they did the same thing I would. They wanted to protect everyone. That's what I'm tryin' to do." He closed his hand into a fist around the leaf and grinned. "And I'll never go back on my word, that's my ninja way! 'Tebayo!"

"Ah, there you are, Naruto."

"Hm?" Naruto turned before leaping up and fistpumping. "Kakashi-sensei!" he cried, moving to dash towards him only for a sharp lightning-swift pain to course through him. "Guh!" He staggered, but Kakashi was at his side in an instant and caught him carefully.

"So this is why Tsunade-sama was so concerned to find you missing from your bed," he mused, putting away his book and urging Naruto to get on his back. "You're in no shape to be moving."

Naruto chuckled painfully, but happily clambered on his teacher, resisting the urge to nuzzle against his neck. When he was little, he always wondered how it would feel to be carried like this. "Heh. You know me, Kashi-sensei," he said, fighting off a yawn. "I never stop."

Kakashi breathed a laugh, hefting Naruto up and then hopping across roofs in the direction of the hospital. "That's true," he agreed easily. "So, you were talking to the monuments instead of vandalising them, huh?"

"Hey, I haven't done that in years!" Naruto whined defensively, curling his toes like he always did whenever ready to shield himself from accusations, even playful ones.

Kakashi chuckled. "Maa, maa... Calm down, I'm just joking."

Naruto huffed and pouted, but his features swiftly moulded into a sombre frown. Kakashi glanced back at him, but didn't want to pressure him into talking. He'd been through a lot, _so much_, not only recently, but consistently. He'd earned most of the villagers' trust and acceptance by now—not to mention admiration by many—but he'd gone so long being subjected to their cruelty and anger without understanding why. Kakashi wasn't sure he'd have been able to forgive as easily as Naruto had.

Naruto hadn't spoken of Pain after defeating him. He took it with a pinch of salt, as he did with practically everything, but whenever he thought nobody was looking, Kakashi could see how much weight was on Naruto's shoulders, how much he was trying to deal with alone. No matter how many times people insisted Naruto could count on them, Naruto couldn't help but head into the most dangerous situations alone. It was to protect those he cared about – it was definitely a noble cause. It was just so _infuriating _that Naruto didn't realise others cared about him as much as he did them.

As for forgiving Sasuke?

Kakashi didn't know what to think. He had been furious at himself for training Sasuke so excessively and neglecting Naruto and Sakura a bit, and he still felt slightly guilty for it, even though Naruto seemed to think nothing of it. Still, Kakashi knew he couldn't blame himself for Sasuke's departure either; it wouldn't do to dwell on it. It never did in the ninja world, lest you stray down the wrong path...

He had no idea what Naruto was thinking. About Pain, about Sasuke, about anything. Despite being regarded as unintelligent, Naruto was definitely the most unpredictable shinobi Kakashi had ever known, not to mention talented at hiding very innovative ideas and beliefs. Really, if it hadn't been for Naruto, everything would be different and nothing would be right.

"I was talking to the old—the Third Hokage," Naruto said suddenly, voice slicing through Kakashi's thoughts. Shaking off his solemn pondering, Kakashi opened his ears to his student. Naruto looked to the side at the monument again, expression giving nothing away. "D'you think he'd have been proud, Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi raised his eyebrows. "Naruto," he said, slowing down as he landed on the ground and began walking towards the hospital at a slower pace. "I passed Team 7 after failing everyone before you, you went to bring back Sasuke despite the risks, you were trained by the Sandaime's student and brought back another, you've defeated... so many criminals—Pain, who _I _couldn't beat, who _Tsunade-sama_ had been too weak to take on..." Kakashi chuckled. "Naruto, how could he be anything _but_ proud of you?"

Naruto couldn't fight off a huge grin now, and buried his face in Kakashi's shoulder, squeezing him in what resembled a hug. "Thanks, Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi smiled. "Don't mention it."

**xo**

Ino watched with a sense of despondence as a little robin glided down onto a small bowel of water she'd left outside. It sung happily to the other bird that had been there before, only for the other one to silently fly away. The smaller robin paused, wings twitching, before zipping after the other.

She was distracted from the orange-breasted bird when the bells chimed. Pushing herself off of the counter, she stood and painted a welcoming smile on her face. "Good afternoon. How can I—" She cut herself off as Sakura entered, wearing a sombre smile.

"Hi, Ino," she said softly, clicking the door shut gently behind her.

Ino regarded her friend silently. _I was right to be worried then, huh? _"Hey, Sakura," she said, ushering her in as she removed her apron. "Business has been slow today," she said, hanging it up. "Want to go for some tea?"

Sakura watched her for a moment before smiling, the smallest amount of earnest happiness shining in her eyes. "I'd like that."

They'd sat in silence for a long time, hidden in a darker booth at the back of the shop. They could hear the murmurs of other customers, but it was quiet; it was mostly only elderly couples and older shinobi on break who lingered in here, soothed by the soft woodwind music that drifted through the place.

Sakura gazed into her green tea for quite a while, stone-faced and passive. She may have seemed peaceful, but Ino could tell she was thinking deeply. With the war still in motion and Madara and... whoever that _Tobi_ guy was, everyone was still stressed and guarded. Moments of peace were fleeting, practically nonexistent; even Shikamaru, the laziest guy Ino knew, seemed ill at ease whenever he thought nobody was looking. She was concerned for Chouji too – he was such a cheerful guy, but lately he'd been lurking at home strategising with his dad or frequently checking up on Ino and Shikamaru. She'd been doing the same, so she couldn't blame him...

"I'm worried about Naruto," Sakura confessed, startling Ino out of her thoughts.

"Naruto...?" Ino repeated, caught off guard. She knew Sakura cared for Naruto. Hell, so did she. She was willing to bet most of Konoha admired him now, and she'd even overheard villagers mumbling to each other about how hard it must've been to take on Sasuke, an old friend. She still felt a pang of guilt whenever she saw Naruto; he was always grinning and bearing everything, taking on so much alone, so much for the people who had said and done such horrible things to him...

Sakura closed her eyes for a minute, probably trying to hold back tears. "He was the only one who never gave up hope on Sasuke. He _still_ hasn't," she whispered, fingers trembling around her cup. "But he was so hurt." She exhaled shakily. "Once again, if it weren't for the Kyuubi's chakra, I wouldn't have been able to heal him. I'm just—I'm so—"

"You aren't useless, Sakura," Ino interrupted waspishly. She frowned when Sakura flinched, but she wasn't about to apologise. Sakura shouldn't have been so insecure; she was a lot more help than she realised. "The Kyuubi's chakra alone can't sustain him, you know that. You had a part in saving him too." She sighed, brushing her hair from her face and leaning on her hand. "And don't go blaming yourself either. He wanted Sasuke back too."

Sakura looked up at her, swallowing thickly, and then smiled weakly. "He's so stubborn," she whispered, voice hoarse. "We're so lucky to have him."

Ino opened her eyes. "Yeah," she agreed, "we are." She tilted her head, surveying Sakura – the shadows beneath her eyes, the stray bandages around her arm from the battle, the cuts on her knuckles. "What about Sasuke?"

Green eyes snapped up to her, wide and scared, as if she'd prayed for Ino not to ask, not to mention his name. Then they fell, staring down ruefully into her cold tea, and she whispered, "I don't know."

**xo**

She stood at the doorway, gazing in on Naruto, watching as he clutched their old team photo in his bandaged hands, noticing Sasuke's old headband folded beside it. She desperately wished to know what he was thinking, but she knew that if she were to ask he'd probably brush it off with a grin and a vague dismissal. It used to annoy her to no end—it still did, really, but... now, she understood it was because it was too painful for him, and he didn't want to bestow any of his pain onto others.

"You shouldn't be sitting up, Naruto."

He startled, obviously having been so deep in thought he hadn't noticed her there, and sent her a wary but winning smile as he gently placed the photo on the bedside table. He hadn't let go of the headband, though.

"Sakura-chan!" he greeted brightly. "Tsunade-baachan said the same thing hundreds of times," he admitted, not sheepish at all. He shifted up the bed and patted the space beside him.

She laughed softly and sat beside him, glancing down at Sasuke's headband wordlessly.

Naruto did too, but he managed a small smile when he did. She was always thankful for his everlasting smile, but sometimes she wanted to scream at him to stop pretending to be okay when he wasn't. She never did. "It feels so long ago, huh?"

She blinked, surprised that he spoke. Dropping her head and staring at her hands, she hummed noncommittally.

"It was only a few years ago, but... so much has happened." He seemed to fold in on himself then, but only for a second, and then he unravelled and leaned back. The silence was almost suffocating. She knew Naruto was deep in thought – he had plenty of reason to be. But all she could think was a mantra of _please say something_. She picked at stray threads on her skirt, trying to think of anything but Sasuke, anything but what had happened. When Naruto finally spoke, she almost wished he hadn't. "I'm going to see him today."

She startled, eyes wide, and turned to him. "So soon?" she sputtered. He bowed his head and she frowned guiltily. She should be supportive, not project her own feelings onto him. He probably felt anxious enough already. She placed a hand on his shoulder, and only then did she realise he was trembling. "Naruto..."

"Can't avoid him forever, right?" he said softly, voice shaking slightly, but it still held that neverending determination. He raised his head slightly and looked up at her, and she felt her own eyes moisten when she saw the tears glistening in his eyes. "It'll only get harder the more you put it off." She suspected he didn't just mean it would be harder only for himself. "Besides, Ibiki wants me there. Thinks it'll help. And I... Part of me wants to see him again." He laughed derisively, but it sounded almost like a sob. Sakura felt her heart ache. "I just don't give up."

"Oh, Naruto," she whispered, yanking him into a tight hug, wrapping her arms around him as if that could protect him and make everything better.

Watching from the window, Kakashi wished he could do the same thing.

**xo**

_**Naruto**_** belongs to Kishimoto Masashi.**

**If I owned it, there'd be even **_**more**_** SasuNaru hints! (This is my way of telling you that this story will **_**probably**_** turn out to be SasuNaru.)**

**My first proper **_**Naruto**_** fic in many a year. Due to some bad stuff in life, I lost my interest in writing for a while, which was really worrying because writing was what always kept me going. Recently, however, I found that I love it again! As well as that, my adoration of Naruto has returned full-force upon deciding to catch up on it. I owe a certain person my thanks... **

**Well, in any case, I hope you like it! I'll do my best to update as soon as possible, but I do have upcoming exams. I'll try my best though! Sorry for the battle scene, by the way. It's been so long since I've written one. ;u;'**

**Did you know that jellyfish are ninety-eight percent water, and subsequently evaporate when exposed to sunlight?**

**Have a nice day!**


End file.
